Bored
by kittykat420
Summary: Dimitri is bored with his and Roses sex life...Rose teams up with Lissa to help! Threesome, M for  a reason, LEMONS! Don't like, dont read, please review! :D


Rose sighed. She was her and Lissas room, having a girly chat about all sorts of things…clothes, boys, _sex._ "So, its like, I've been going out with Dimitri for a while now, and whenever we have sex, its like the spark is gone! I don't know what to do, because he just seems so bored, like I never excite him anymore…you know what I mean?" Rose looked upset, a feeling she rarely experienced. Dimitri was her one and only, and in the beginning, things were great, but now…its like he felt they had to have sex, not because they wanted to, but because he felt obliged. And Rose didn't like that. "So, I was wondering if you could help me think of a way to help, well, spice up our sex life?" Rose put the question to Lissa tentatively, afraid of her reaction. But of course, she was happy to help. "Well, I hear that some couples are into, uh, bondage?" Lissa blushed red with embarrassment and whispered the word, as if saying it would get her arrested. "Huh…" mused Rose. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She could totally picture herself in some sexy getup, making Dimitri beg for it. "Maybe not, Liss. He kinda likes to be the, you know, _aggressive_ one?" "Uh huh. I get it. Well then, how about a threesome?" "A threesome, huh?" Rose thought about it. That might be just what they needed to perk up their bedroom habits. "Well, do you know anyone who'd join us?" Rose asked slyly, obviously expecting Lissa to volunteer. And she wasn't disappointed. "I'd be happy to! I know that sounds weird, but I'm good to join in if you want me!" Rose grinned. She couldn't wait to get started. "Excellent. Lets go get our outfits ready."

Dimitri let himself in. He was quite tired, and sighed at the thought of Rose wanting sex. He was so bored of just coming home, making love and then just settling down. He really felt like having some fun, getting a little kinky in the bedroom. Just as he went into the kitchen, he saw a note on the table. _When you're ready, come upstairs. I have a surprise for you. Rose xo._

His curiosity had him taking the stairs two at a time, until he reached their bedroom. He opened the door, and gasped at what he saw. Rose, lying on their bed, topless, with fishnets and crotchless panties on. "Roza?" he said, his voice strangled. "Come here, big boy." she purred, sitting up. "You're looking awfully hot and bothered in those clothes…maybe we could, take them off?"

Dimitri obliged, taking off his shirt and tie and trousers. What was Rose doing? Sure, she looked hot, but there had to be something else, right? I mean, why would she go to such trouble otherwise?

He sat on the edge of the bed, in just his boxers, and he was a fine sight! His defined biceps, and his abs that would have made an actual six pack jealous. A trail of dark hair led from his abdomen, all the way down to the treasure that waited below.

"I've been waiting for you all day…" Rose murmured. "Why don't you just lie down?" Rose suggested. "I've got quite a treat for you!" Dimitri did as she said. He lay back on the mountain of pillows she had arranged, and followed her with his eyes as she crossed the room to the door. She opened it, and who would be standing outside only Lissa! And looking as sexy as Rose, in a bustier that pushed her breasts up and out, showing everyone her beautiful, pale breasts, such a change from the mocha mountains he was used to. Stockings covered her legs, which seemed to go on forever, ending in sharp, stiletto heels. Dimitri, already aroused, felt himself get harder as he put two and two together. Before he could get up though, he felt his wrists being restrained. Rose had tied him to the bed! He also felt his boxers being slid off. Rose again! He looked up, and saw Rose and Lissa sitting on the bed beside him. "Dimitri, I know that you've become bored with our sex life, so Lissa volunteered to help us. In case you haven't gotten it by now, we're going to have a threesome, like it or not. And I hope you do, because we've got a few tricks up our sleeves that'll have you moaning for more!" Dimitri tried to take it all in. he knew he should have felt embarrassed in front of the Dragomir princess, but all he could feel was elation. Finally! Some action!

Rose and Lissa stood up. "We're going to start. Just relax and enjoy the show!" They moved closer together, right in Dimitri's line of vision. Roses naked chest met Lissas overflowing bustier as they started making out. Lissa reached out and started massaging Roses boob. Rose moaned, not breaking the kiss. She reached over to Lissa and started to take off her sexy black bustier. Lissa shrugged it off, and threw it on the floor as she deepened her kiss with Rose. Roses hands both moved to explore Lissas breasts, twisting and pulling on the nipples. It was Lissas turn to moan, as her breasts were massaged in that way only another woman could master. Dimitri growled, pulling on his restraints. Rose broke the kiss. "Ok, big boy, no need to complain! We're just getting started! Now, tell me what you want me to do". Rose grinned. She stood beside Lissa, both of them topless and their panties, or in Roses case bare cunt, were getting successively wetter. They made their way over to the bed, Lissa staying at the side while Rose mounted Dimitri, sliding her bare cunt over his taut stomach. "You want these off?" she taunted, gesturing to her panties. Dimitri growled. "Ok then" Rose smirked, making a striptease out of the sopping wet piece of material. She was soon completely naked. She stood at the top of the bed, with Lissa and Dimitri watching. She started rubbing her breasts, pulling on the hard nipples, and while doing do, moved one hand down to her pussy, preparing to enter herself. Lissa and Dimitri couldn't look away, the sight of Rose naked, her breasts erect, juices from her cunt running down her thighs, and covered in a light sheen of sweat. She looked like a goddess. Rose inserted one finger into herself. She groaned with pleasure. Meanwhile, Lissa caught Dimitris attention as she started taking off her stockings. When she had, and was totally, completely naked, she went over to Rose. She went to her back and started rubbing on her, her wet cunt adding to the intensity of the orgasm Rose was working up to. By this time, Rose had nearly a whole hand in her, and was breathing quickly, filling the room with her gasping breaths. Lissa finished rubbing, and decided to help her by stroking her breasts. They fell onto the bed at Dimitri's feet, putting themselves in his power. Rose was nearly there. His erection was painfully hard as he saw her pleasuring herself, with Lissa helping, on hand squeezing and pinching her nipples, and the other at her clit, stroking, as she worked up to the orgasm she wanted to experience with Rose. Dimitri felt himself start to come at the sight before him. Rose had one hand inside herself and the other at Lissas boobs. Lissa was doing the same. Their lips met in a kiss as they both came at the same time. Roses gasps had evolved into screams of pleasure as her toes curled and her breasts bounced everywhere as she experienced the type of mindblowing orgasm you can only achieve when you're doing it yourself, with help from a sexy female as the man of your dreams looks on. Dimitri roared. He burst through the restraints and picked Rose up. He leapt off the bed with her and slammed her against the wall, hard, but it didn't hurt. She was still coming down, and dimitri frustrated turned her on. She wrapped first one leg, then two around his waist, sliding her sopping pussy up and down his rock hard abdomen, letting him feel her when all she wanted was him inside her. Dimitri slammed into, not having the time to work up to it. Rose gasped. Dimitri stopped, worried he'd hurt her, but Rose was just getting started. "Keep going…harder!" Dimitri needed no further encouragement. He began his thrusts fast, and worked up to a huge speed as Rose started gasping and moaning, and eventually screaming. She was knocked against the wall so hard she was sure the neighbours could hear it, but she didn't care. "YES! YES! MORE! MORE! FASTER!" she screamed, as she felt herself on the brink. She dug her nails into his back as she came. Dimitri pumped harder as he felt her walls tighten around him, and they both came at the same time. Rose felt Dimitri's hot seed inside her, filling her completely. Dimitri felt amazing. Rose was so fucking tight! They were both so drained they fell to the floor in each others arms. Lissa was extremely turned on by this. Rose saw, and got up, leaving Dimitri on the floor, exhausted. He was happy to watch. Rose slid of Lissa's panties slowly, making her wetter. She felt bad that Lissa had only come once, while she had twice. So she decided to even it up. She reached over and grabbed Lissa's breasts, massaging. They toppled onto the bed, Rose on top, still holding Lissa's breasts, twisting the hard nubs at the top. Lissa was so turned on she reached down to put a hand between her legs to further the sensation. "No no." Rose said sensually. "That my job…" True to her word, she slowly reached down, teasing Lissa by touching her inner thighs, and stroking them. Lissa's juices were flowing out, so Rose decided she should do something about it. She slammed one finger into Lissa, rewarded with a gasp of pleasure as she adjusted. She quickly shoved in the rest, and started pumping furiously. Lissa made the best sounds ever! Kind of moaning and purring, if that makes sense… Rose decided enough was enough, took her hand out, and went in with her mouth, straight to her clit, and immediately, Lissa came, her juices coming out even more furiously than before. Rose swallowed them all gladly, loving the taste and the feel of Lissa. She slowly made her way back up, and started rubbing Lissa's juices on her breasts. Lissa reached up and licked them off, biting Roses nipples, causing further pleasures to shoot to various locations throughout her body. Dimitri was feeling left out by now, and came to the bed where the two girls lay, panting. Extremely turned on again, from the sight of the pleasuring each other, Lissa subtly got off to let him on. Meanwhile, she went over to a drawer to take out a little something rose hadnt exactly planned…

Rose lay on top of Dimitri while her took her breast in his mouth and started nipping at it and teasing it with his teeth. Like Lissa, her hand immediately went down to increase the feeling, but Dimitri stopped her. His erection lay just between her thighs, and she had a better idea. She slowly lowered herself onto him, letting him enter her bit by tantalising bit, until finally, they were connected. Dimitri started to thrust, very slowly, and Rose adjusted to the feeling of him in a way she hadn't before. This time, it was like they both knew what was going to happen, and they wanted to make it perfect. Lissa came over from where she had been in the corner of the room, a dildo strapped onto her. She didn't want to feel left out again, so she came at Rose from behind and entered her there. Rose gasped. The penetration was much, much deeper from there, and her pleasure increased 100 times over. Dimitri felt Rose tighten more than he thought possible, and he liked the sensation. A lot. He started pumping harder, and so did Lissa, her breasts pressing into Roses back, turning her on more. Rose felt the two cocks like she had never felt anything before. She hadn't known that this kind of pleasure was possible! Her mind, approaching its orgasm, started to think of all the kinky fun she could have with Dimitri and Lissa, seeing as this was turning out so well. Meanwhile, Dimitri was also approaching release. He moved harder and faster and rougher than before, trying to compete with the fake dick Rose was getting from behind. He had to try that sometime. Lissa was closer than any of them. She was riding Rose, a lifelong dream of hers, and she knew that Rose liked it. Rose was screaming, simultaneously riding Dimitri and being ridden by Lissa, a sensation while amazingly kinky, unbelievably pleasurable. She finally reacheed her climax, feeling Dimitri release into her his hot seed, and feeling herself let go, and feel things she'd never felt before.

Dimitri felt her walls clamp down around him a second time and roared with pleasure. He looked up, and saw her riding him with complete abandon, covered in sweat, her caramel mounds bouncing as she climaxed. Lissa was almost in pain, she was that high. She reached her hands around and grabbed Roses breasts, needing to feel them in her hands as she came. And she did. All three of them lay there panting, feeling each other with complete freedom. Rose and Lissa were just massaging each others breasts, while Dimitri got to watch them get turned on again. Suddenly, Rose got up. "I think you both deserve a treat after that!" she smiled sultrily. She got up and put on the under wear Lissa had had on. She quickly donned the bustier as well, and went to one of the bed poles. Lissa and Dimitri were sprawled on the bed, still panting, as Rose put on some sexy Bhangra music. She moved back to the bed pole, and started sliding up and down it. Lissa and Dimitri quickly understood what she was doing, and while Lissa got wet, Dimitri got hard. The music picked up in tempo, and Rose started to take back off the clothes she had put on, frustratingly slowly. She slowly slid off the bustier, shimmying it down her body, revealing her perfect mounds to the world. She moved out into the middle of the floor, and started playing with her breasts. She felt them, up and down, and played with the hard nipples. As she moved to the music, Lissa climbed on top of Dimitri, and lowered her breasts into his face. He rubbed his face in them, liking the change of women. Rose saw what was happening, and moved faster, twirling the thong around her ankles. They both stopped to watch as she cupped her breast with one hand and slowly moved another down to her wet, dripping cunt. She slowly entered herself, and moaned at the sensation. As she did, something on the dresser caught her eye. She quickly went over and got it. She switched on the vibrator, and entered that instead. The sensation was so much more intense. Lissa and Dimitri quickly entered the 69, as if they both knew none of them could hold on much longer. All three of them worked up to orgasm. Lissa could feel Dimitris tongue inside her, working her over as she sucked on his dick. Dimitri felt like he was about to explode as he simultaneously licked Lissa's sweet pussy out and got a blow job. Rose's juices were running down her legs at this point, and with one last effort, she stumbled over to the bed, vibrator in cunt, and collapsed on the two of them, panting with the exertion. Her juices ran over their heaving bodies as she came, her liquids hot and wet like her pussy. She screamed as the orgasm hit her, toes curling, one hand twisting her breasts viciously, adding to the sensation. Soon after, Lissa came, grabbing Rose in the throes of her orgasm, Dimitri sucking her juices as they came out of her weeping cunt. Lissa felt Dimitri explode in her mouth, his seed warm and wet. She spat it out so she could rub it on herself, and groaned. His liquid felt unbelievably good. She nearly came again! Dimitri grabbed Rose for one last kiss before he collapsed, and tasted Lissa on her. Then, simultaneously, all three of them fell in a tangle of limbs and hair and _wet_ and fell asleep.


End file.
